Whiplash
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #e0ffff, #A8FFE0, #48D1CC); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | SS |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Calm |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | the River |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Indigo, Navy Blue, Powder Blue |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Sea Turtle |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | ISFP |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #e0ffff, #A8FFE0, #48D1CC); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 10 dragon years |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Firefighter |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Orientation | Gay |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SeaWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To save dragons from fires and other dangers, and to protect the law |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Isla, Rio |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | the teachers of Shadow Academy, Quicksand, Titanstar, Starstudier, Nurse Elephant Ear, Frostbite, the students of Shadow Academy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Soulkeeper, Minion, the Rat-dragon |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Spending time with those he cares about, saving lives, teaching dragonets, being looked up to, cooking, music, flying through the air, the smell of the ocean, jokes, teamwork |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | fire, heat, anger, injured dragons, death and mysteries, the pain of rejection, hurricanes, the rain and strong wind, being pitied |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Night vision, Skilled at carrying water and is strong enough to carry another full grown dragon, Glow in the dark scales, strong tail |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | none |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Quicklash (Quicksand x Whiplash) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Isn't the dawn beautiful? I could stare at it forever with you." |} |} Appearance Whiplash is a strong well-built SeaWing with deep indigo scales and a gradient tail that fades from indigo to cornflower blue at the tip of his tail. His glow in the dark scales are light powder blue in color, as well as his eyes. He has sharper horns that also fade to light blue and large wings, making him seem very intimidating at first. Backstory Whiplash was not always the strong, steady presence at other dragon's sides. He was born to two loving SeaWing parents, Isla and Rio in the kingdom of the sea. But, from the beginning it seemed his life was destined to be cut short. He was a sickly dragonet who's damaged gills made it difficult to breathe sea water, and his lungs were fragile. He would spend many nights struggling to take breaths underwater. The medics said that it was inherited, and that his parents could do nothing about it. So, Whiplash was confined to the above water Summer Palace, forced to sleep away from his family and from the other SeaWings night after night. He learned how to hunt on his own, and alone, entertained himself with stories and played pretend. Eventually, it was almost like the scrawny dragonet was invisible to the eyes of the other SeaWings, almost like he had never existed. Until the Summer Palace was charred to the ground. He still remembers the terrifying day, where he could have died at the claws of the SkyWings and MudWings, where he panicked and flew straight for the canopy and waited, hoping his parents would come find him, if they even cared anymore. Filled with fear, he couldn't stop any longer, Whiplash shot out across the water and blindly flew out for land, for land, just a tiny island would do... He collapsed onto an island in the Bay of a Thousand Scales and lived there for months, fishing for himself using a tool to bait the fish, catching seagulls from the air, and surviving on his own. After two years, Whiplash still feels like something is missing, and feels unsatisfied - he was just as alone as he was with the SeaWings. So, he travels far and wide, dodging soldiers and realizing that three moons, a war is going on and I could be killed! Eventually, Whiplash finds Possibility, a town near the Great Five Tail River full of dragons living in harmony. He finally feels that he can become of use there, and starts his career as a firefighter after saving a part of the town from burning after a dragonflame cactus was set off. Ever since, Whiplash has continued to travel Pyhrria to help dragons, though he knows that in his heart, Possibility will always be his home. Personality Whiplash is: *willing to listen to what you have to say and is very understanding **"I'll always be there if you need me." *in control of his emotions **usually doesn't cry, he's learned to take things as they are *impossibly stubborn **"It doesn't matter if he's a criminal, he could be attacked and killed himself. We have to help him." *is a softie deep inside, but won't admit it **"Well, it's a little adorable, but don't tell anyone else what I said or else no one is going to take me seriously." *horrible at lying **"Why didn't you do anything when the fruit stand was toppled over?" ***inhales through nose* "Because I didn't see it and a tree was in the way." *lonely **"Sometimes, I feel that no one wants me. I'm just a stunted SeaWing who can't even swim..." *an artist at heart **"Another brushstroke here will make it look more like the sunrise." Abilities *Whiplash can: **see very well in the dark, a SeaWing ability **flash his scales very brightly to blind enemies **fight the best with his tail **catch birds expertly **survive out in the wild for a long time **carry other dragons with his strength **give the best hugs *Whiplash cannot: **breathe underwater, he was born with this disability and his grand-uncle also had this **speak, he is also mute, but he uses a unique set of signs to speak with other dragons **he learned this from doctor Mayfly in Possibility **talk to other SeaWings in Aquatic, he was never taught the language **live without water as long as other dragons, he can't breathe in water but still needs a lot of it because he's a SeaWing **cook because he will burn everything, ironically Relationships Quicksand When Whiplash becomes a teacher at Shadow Academy, he becomes fast friends with Quicksand, a spirited and flirtatious SandWing who is the math teacher for the dragonets. He admires his joking and more relaxed nature, and finds he can let down his walls around him. The two of them also reassure each other, and are supportive. They defended each other to the end in the attack on Shadow Academy, and Whiplash saved another student from the explosion, but Quicksand ended up dying at the claws of Soulkeeper in the fire. Afterwards, Whiplash died challenging the terrifying PhantomWing to save the souls of the students and the teachers. But, the dragonets saved their souls with the Shadow Rising Prophecy, causing Soulkeeper to make the ultimate sacrifice in honor of his lover, Darkdreamer. After that, Quicksand and Whiplash were free to be together, and fell in love. They ran a small orphanage for dragonets that needed a home in Possibility, and were happy finally. Isla and Rio Whiplash loves his parents a lot, and knows that they love him and were only trying to protect him. He misses them a lot, and still hopes that they can reunite some day. Diamond-Scales He meets the kind-hearted yet tough NightWing on her journey to get her voice and travel to the Potionmaster, and helps her through the Kingdom of the Sea. He feels like Diamond is the sister that he never had, and relates to her plight of being unable to speak. He wishes well for her in her quest, and hopes that she can achieve her dreams. Trivia *loves fish, but likes meat even better *likes being around other dragons, but sometimes SeaWings make him uncomfortable when they use Aquatic *optimist to the end *has an eye for color and art Category:Content (Sierra sakura)